Desde el principio y hasta el final
by Hizashii
Summary: Nunca entenderías por qué los juntaron de esa manera, pero siempre estarían juntos. Alec/Jane. Incest. Reto.


**Fandom:** Twilight.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Claim:** Alec/Jane.

**Summary:** Nunca entenderías por qué los juntaron de esa manera, pero siempre estarían juntos.

**Rated:** M.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon/Limme, Incesto, Violación.

**Notas:** Para el Reto _Retazos de Mi Vida_ del Foro LOL. Dedicado a Gidget, porque sí.

**

* * *

Desde el principio y hasta el final.**

_Su maldito veneno que viene en frasco de besos, en botecitos de miel,  
me engatusa el sentido, soy un iluso perdido que vende el alma por la sensatez._

-

Recuerdas la primera vez que notaste el color de sus ojos, que sentiste la suavidad de las yemas de sus dedos. Recuerdas la primera vez que notaste que aunque era igual a ti, eran tan diferente, ella era más hermosa, más delicada, más letal, y tan prohibida para ti. Tenías diez años y apenas comenzabas a pensar que las niñas eran lindas, apenas perdías el miedo y lo reemplazabas por curiosidad. Sus ojos, profundos océanos azules donde podías sumergirte en las noches, brillantes lagunas celestes donde chapotear las mañanas. Cabellos finos, cortos, que te hacían cosquillas en las mejillas cuando estaban tan cerca, casi rubios, con olor a lirios. Recuerdas cuando te diste cuenta de lo provocativos que eran sus labios, ya con once años, parecían de fresa, su aliento de menta, y querías besarlos. (Y pensabas que habías enloquecido).

Tenían doce años cuando comenzaste a sentir tu corazón latir más rápido a su cercanía, cuando parecía que no pensabas cuando estabas a su lado, cuando querías que no fuera tu hermana para poder gritarle lo mucho que la necesitabas, para amarla, para cuidarla, para besarla y morderle despacito los labios entre susurros.

Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal tiempo después, cuando a ella parecía no afectarle mirarte medio desnudo y tú te morías al verla en sus ropas de dormir, de lo preciosa que se veía. Y, luego, comenzaste a darte cuenta de que los vigilaban. Eran pálidos, atractivos, sigilosos, pero tú los notaste.

Además, la mirada de Jane parecía quemarte por dentro cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre ti con angustiosa intensidad. Ella parecía estar tranquila cuando tú la mirabas de la misma manera. Y todos lucían contrariados cuando ambos los miraban, casi como si les doliera.

Tenían quince años cuando los capturaron. Estaban en un calabozo cuando mandaste todo al demonio y la besaste como siempre quisiste besarla, le mordiste los labios lentamente y sentiste tu lengua rozar la tuya. Fue el paraíso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —te preguntó, los labios entreabiertos y su aliento mareándote.

—Lo que siempre quise hacer —. Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos parecían mares embravecidos de pasión, casi podrías llamarla lujuria.

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho —dijo y te besó. Fue más violento, mucho más necesitado esa vez, ella parecía querer arrancarte la boca a besos y te desordenaba el cabello con sus suaves manos. Le mordiste el labio inferior y ella encajó sus uñas en tu cuello, haciendo jadear.

—Estuve esperando tanto tiempo —gruñiste, y la jalaste de la blusa de nuevo hacia tus labios hambrientos. Ella correspondió con frenesí y casi te sentías explotar entre su lengua caliente cuando abrieron la puerta del calabozo.

Tomaron a Jane del brazo derecho y la arrastraron, mientras tú gritabas, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, miles de _Te amo_ que ella no escuchó.

Horas después sentiste los gritos de tu hermana por todo el lugar, lacerándote los oídos, haciéndote llorar de impotencia, queriendo salvarla. Fueron tres días en los que deseaste no poder escuchar nada. Y al tercer día te sacaron del oscuro lugar.

—¿Quieres saber lo que le hicimos a tu amada hermana? —te dijo ese hombre, con un maldito tono arrogante que te hizo querer matarlo.

—No hables de ella. No tienes derecho.

—Oh, ella es hermosa. Y tan virginal —murmuró, con un tono asquerosamente lascivo—. Pero resultó ser muy excitante, sentir sus gritos cuando entré en ella y cuando le besaba los pechos… Pedía tu ayuda, pero tú no aparecerías.

—¡Maldito! —gritaste, queriendo desgarrar su cuello.

—Lo mejor de todo fue cuando se rindió, cuando ya no luchó contra mí. Llevé mis labios a su cuello y probé su sangre… tan exquisita, con ese aroma florar y ese sabor tan orgásmico, un total manjar desperdiciado.

Tu pecho temblaba de la rabia y tus ojos lanzaban miles de navajas envenenadas. Segundos después, él yacía en el piso ante la mirada atónita de todos en el lugar. Quisiste correr, pero necesitabas encontrar a Jane, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—Llévenme con Jane o no respondo de mis actos —gruñiste por lo bajo, pero todos parecieron escucharte. Una mujer alta y curvilínea, con cabello color caoba y ojos profundamente rojos, te llevó hasta un salón con tres tronos. En dos de ellos estaban sentados dos hombres de piel pálida pero traslúcida, un tercero estaba hablando con una hermosa mujer.

La mujer, que luego escuchaste que se llamaba Heidi, le dijo algo al hombre que estaba sentado en el trono central y él te miró con profundo interés.

—Ven acá, muchacho. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo, con falsa camaradería.

—Quiero ver a Jane —pediste.

—Pronto —contestó.

—Quiero verla ya —gritaste.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —hizo una seña. Lo próximo que sentiste fue un fuego arrasando tus venas. Gritaste, o al menos la garganta parecía desgarrarse cada vez más, y entonces supiste el porqué de los gritos de tu hermana.

—¿Por qué a él? Me prometieron que lo dejarían en paz —chilló una voz profundamente conocida.

—Jane —musitaste entre gritos de dolor. Unos labios sobre los tuyos es lo único que recuerdas además de la profunda quemazón.

Despertaste a los tres días, según tu hermana te dijo, también te comentó que ahora ambos eran vampiros y vivirían por siempre, y que ya no había sangre por sus venas.

—¿Sabes lo que significa? —le dijiste y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por primera vez no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Que ya no corre la misma sangre por nuestras venas, ya no es pecado.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa ladina y perfecta que te hizo querer arrancarle la ropa allí mismo.

—Amo tu manera de pensar —. Te lanzó a la cama y sus pequeños dedos recorriendo tu pecho y sus uñas te hacían sentir las más prohibidas sensaciones, sus labios contra los tuyos, su lengua moviéndose en tu boca y los dientes chocando con ferocidad.

_Te amo, siempre lo he hecho. _Quisiste decirle, pero el arrebato de deseo que sentiste al sentir sus manos en tu erección te evit

Tus manos se aventuraron a sentir más la piel de tu antes hermana, le rozaste la desnudez de su cintura y vientre con tus pulgares y ella lanzó risitas tontas, como de niña, pero tú la veías como mujer. Tu mujer.

Fue en ese momento que sentiste la lisura de sus pechos, que pudiste encontrar un paraíso entre sus muslos y besaste cada parte de su cuerpo. Te sentías drogado, porque ella era tu droga, y sólo tuya.

Sentiste rabia al saber que no eras el primero que la tocaba de esa manera, pero ella siempre había sabido leerte (al menos la mayoría del tiempo).

—Es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir de este modo, lo demás no existe —dijo, con un gemido al final causado por tus manos deslizándose más abajo de su espalda.

Entrabas y salías de ella con una mezcla entre delicadeza y desenfreno, y entre gruñidos y gemidos no podías evitar decir su nombre, besar sus muñecas, lamer su cuello.

—Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho —te dijo, con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos revueltos.

—Me has robado las palabras de la boca.

Luego descubrieron sus poderes, Aro les contó que desde que vio a Jane notó su potencial, y que pensaba que Alec podría ser un gran refuerzo. Dydim, esposa de Marco y hermana de Aro, les dijo que durante años estuvo vigilándolos cada día, pendiente de cada detalle, viendo sus debilidades y fortalezas, y siempre llegando a la misma conclusión.

—Desde que los vi, supe que estaban destinados. Que desde que nacieron la vida los puso allí para el otro, para que se acompañaran toda la eternidad —suspiró—. El de ustedes es un amor complicado, uno de esos amores que no sería posible si no existieran monstruos ni magia, si Aro no los hubiera alejado de su familia y de la sociedad. Ahora pueden empezar de nuevo, tienen por delante un para siempre.

Quizás por eso les dolió tanto la muerte de Dydime, pues era un alma buena y generosa, irradiaba felicidad a donde iba y siempre daba esperanzas a todo aquel que se le atravesara.

—Te amo —le dijiste, ella te dio un beso—. Dydime tenía razón, ¿sabes?

—¿En qué? —inquirió ella, curiosa.

—Probablemente yo no me habría atrevido contigo si no hubiéramos estado en una situación tan crítica —. Los ojos de ella brillaron de picardía.

—¿Tú crees que yo no me hubiera lanzado a tu cama? Estaba, y aún estoy, loca por tus huesitos —dijo, con una risa en la voz, mientras su nariz te hacía leves caricias en el cuello.

—¿No te hubiera dado miedo nada? Nuestros padres, la sociedad…—preguntaste.

—No. Mi único miedo siempre ha sido perderte.

La entendías, ese también era tu único miedo. Siempre habías sido valiente en todo, pero con Jane perdías esa intrepidez, te volvías un cachorro asustado de sólo imaginar que ella no existiera para poder verla cada día e imaginarte el sabor de sus labios.

Jane entra a tu habitación, con ese andar que siempre la ha caracterizado (seguro e imponente), interrumpiendo la oleada de recuerdos que atravesaban tu mente.

—Luces hermosa.

—Luzco igual que siempre.

Ríes, ella dibuja una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios dulces.

—A eso me refiero, siempre te ves igual de preciosa —contestas, acercándote a ella y tomando un mecho de su cabello entre tus dedos.

—No tienes que endulzarme el oído. Ya soy toda tuya de todos modos.

—Lo sé —murmuras, acercándote—. Y lo eres de todas las maneras posibles, lo has sido en todos los lugares de Volterra y lo serás por todo el tiempo que vivamos.

—Odio que te pongas tan asquerosamente cursi —gruñe, pero un atisbo de sonrisa juega entre sus labios.

—Lo amas, te encanta tanto que te estás empapando sólo de que te susurre cosas moñas al oído, ¿o no? —musitaste contra su cuello, cambiando drásticamente tu actitud.

—Alec —algo en el tono en que lo dice, entre ahogado y dominante, entre mandón y totalmente moldeable, te derrite. Suena más a un gemido ahogado en la garganta, a una súplica. Lames su cuello lentamente y sientes como bota dramáticamente el innecesario aire de sus pulmones.

—Mmm… Jane —gruñes contra su hombro, antes de darle un suave mordisco.

—No juegues así conmigo —te reprende. Tú ruedas los ojos y la estampas rápidamente contra la pared.

—Te gusta tener el control, ¿verdad? —te frotas contra ella y jadean al unísono—, pero no quiero que lo tengas.

—Vale, vale. No tendré el control pero fóllame ya.

—Lo haré… a su tiempo, _hermanita_ —dices, intencionalmente, porque sabes lo mucho que Jane se excita cuando la llamas así.

—No sigas —lames el centro de sus pechos—… jugando así —suspira y jadea—, dios, te odio.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?

—Fóllame fuerte. Rompe la pared, hazme gritar, que todos sepan que me estás dando y que me gusta —chilló—. Hazme jadear guarradas y que todos se pongan calientes en el castillo sólo de escucharnos.

Segundos después no había ropa entre ustedes y tú cumplías todas sus peticiones, estabas totalmente seguro de que todos en la ciudad sabían que había un Alec y una Jane follando en alguna parte, porque los gritos y gemidos no eran para nada discretos.

Con Jane, cada vez era diferente. Había veces en que te pedía ser rudo, violento, que la hicieras chillar de dolor clavando tus dientes en su piel, puro fuego; en cambio, había momentos, cuando estaba más vulnerable, en los que te pedía algo lento y romántico, tan discreto que nadie se daría cuenta, más dulce que miel sobre hojuelas.

Tú no sabes bien en qué momento comenzaste a enamorarte de tu hermana, si fue al notar lo hermosa que era, o cuando quisiste besarla. No sabes por qué el destino los colocó en la misma familia, o por qué los atrapó un aquelarre de vampiros. Lo único que sabes es que Jane siempre ha sido lo más importante para ti y que siempre lo será.

Tú y ella juntos, desde el principio y hasta el final.


End file.
